meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazuli Mob
Domiance in the Lazuli The Lazuli were formed in 1995 when Avater females teamed up with wild males. Lazuli and Belgarion took dominance But Ziziphus soon stole it from her sister. Ziziphus ruled the Lazuli from 1995 to 2001. when Ziziphus died, Cazanna, he daughter took dominance. A few Vivan males who had recently left whiskers trying to find better mating opportunities soon joined the group. Basil took dominant male. Basil died around 2004, soon Cazanna died, Aretha took dominant female. Her brothers served as dominant Male. Aretha was unable to produce many Lazuli pups, instead it was Young who gave birth to the most surviving pups, Aretha died in May 2008. After her death,Young took dominance. Then in June, 5 whiskers males joined the group(one, axel, was a Young One who been living in the Whiskers since he was a pup). Wollow took dominant male. Young and Wollow are still dominant today, and there still producing litters. Meerkat Manor Lazuli was one of the two main group featured in Meerkat Manor Season 1. The Lazui were lead by Cazanna and Big Si(Basil). At the start of season 2 we find out that Big Si had died. In Season 3 it seems like the commandos had kick them out of their land. In Season 4 the Aztecs ran into to them and we found out that Cazanna had died and Aretha was the new dominant female. History as of April 2007 April 2007: 25 members, Aretha and Padillon are dominant. May 2007: Flax is killed. August 2007: Padillon is killed. September 2007: Bish is last seen,Teaser and Lallie are killed. J. Alfred Prufrock is the new dominant male. November 2007: Landie is killed and Mungojerry,Bonzo,Zooey and Hp are last seen. December 2007:Franny,Gin and Tonic are last seen(Gin will be seen in a wild group). January 2008:Tybalt is last seen and Young gives birth to Calvinia,Christiana,Prieska and Lutzputz. February 2008:Diana and Papillon are last seen(In may 2008 Diana and Papillon will be seen again in a group call Jaxx). March 2008: Aretha and Caroline gives birth to 4 pups,all pups are predated that month. May 2008:Aretha is killed,Young takes dominant Female. June 2008:Machu Picchu,Wollow,Rhogan Josh,Rufus and Axel join the group,Wollow is dominant male. August 2008:J. Alfred Prufrock,Bernard,Bash,Bosh and Shaka Zulu leave group and form the Hoppla Mob and Young and Carolina gives birth to Rum,Muck,Hen and Eigg. October 2008:Rhogan Josh and Machu Picchu leave group and form The PK Beebop's Group. November 2008:Young gives birth to VLF145,VLM146,VLM147,VLM148,VLM149. December 2008:Young is Pregnant. January 2009:Young gave birth to 6 pups March 2009:Encounter Hoppla once Ziziphus Ziziphus and her sister, Lazuli, were two of the four Avatar females. They both teamed up with to Belgarion to start the Lazuli Mob. Lazuli was the original dominant female but, Ziziphus took the dominant position from her. Ziziphus was dominant female for the Lazuli untill she died in 2001. Cazanna took the position of dominant female after her. Grumpy, Ziziphus' daughter, now leads the Moomins Mob. Osprey Osprey was born in to the Lazuli Mob. His mother was Cazanna and his grandmother was Ziziphus. After Osprey left the group, he joined the Drie Doring where he took dominance. He held dominance for many years. But sadly he died in 2007. Cazanna Cazanna was born in 1999. Cazanna was the daughter of Ziziphus. For Four years she rule the Lazuli. But two of those years were without a partner. Youssarian was the father of her last litter Gin and Tonic. In 2007 she died of the TB. Her daugther Diana rules the Jaxx group, her son J. Alfred Prufrock rules the Hoppla group and her granddaugher Young rules the Lazuli group with Wollow. Thundercat Thundercat was born in Lazuli on 30th September 2005 to Cazana and possibly Basil. He was featured early in season two of meerkat manor as tiny little Squeek. He and his brother Bubbles were in the Lazuli burrow when the Commandos began to escavate, in the end Bubbles was killed but Thundercat lived on. On 2008 he split from the Lazuli as a lone rover and didnt join the other males who eventually for the Hoppla Mob. Instead He joined the ravaged Whiskers group led by the female Ella, he quickly established Dominance, he is still Whiskers dominant male today Young Young was born on March 12, 2005 with her twin litter-mate sister HP. Her was Alina. In April 24, 2006 Young and HP give birth Caroline, Lallie, Landie, Teaser, Flax, Bennard and Shaka Zulu. But when her grandmother Cazanna die and Aretha take dominance in 2007. After the deaths of Flax, Lallie, Teaser and Landie in 2007 Young start to have more children. In November 2007 when her sister HP went missing with 3 aother females. After the death of Aretha in May 2008 Young become dominant female. In June 2008 Wollow, Machu Picchu, Rufus, Rhogan Josh and Axel join the Lazuli Machu Picchu take dominanc first but he lost to Mozart and Carlos son Wollow Young and Wollow are the dominance pair of the Lazuli. Lazuli Splinter Groups Moomins Mob: Moomins were formed by Lazuli Females. Moomins are still alive today led by Ziziphus' daughter grumpy. The whiskers: The Whiskers form by two Lazuli male,Young Ones female and a Whiskers male. The Whiskers are still alive today led by Ella and a Lazuli male Thundercat Jaxx Mob: The Jaxx were formed by Two Lazuli females and a Hoax male. Hoppla Mob: Hoppla was form by 5 Lazuli male and 5 simi wild females(maybe from the Nutter Mob) all Females soon disappear and the males join up with two wild females. KK and QQ: The KK and QQ were formed by Youngs ones females an two lazuli males(the two that formed whiskers) the males soon left and the females soon disappeared. PQ Mob: The PQ were formed by Young Ones females and Lazuli males. The males soon left the group and the females disappears. One of the females soon join The Balrog Mob. Sirius: The Sirius were formed by Lazuli females and Young Ones males. The dissolved soon after. The Starsky Mob: The Starsky were formed by Lazuli males and Whiskers females. The group were lost to disease. Tottenham: The Tottenham were formed by Lazuli females and Elveerva Males. The group were lost to disease X-iles:X-iles were formed by Lazuli females and Vivian males. The Vivian males went roving and wild males joined the group. The group was lost to Disease Category:Meerkat Mobs